


Love

by pending_mental_patient



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pending_mental_patient/pseuds/pending_mental_patient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry, its short and vague...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, its short and vague...

"Daddy, what is love?" 

"Love... love is powerful and brave and honest and scary... yeah, love is scary... scary as in car crash and don't know if they'll survive scary... love is unfair and hard and especially judgmental.... love is walking down the beach, holding hands... love makes you think.... it makes you feel, feel like someone punched you in the gut and kissed you on the cheek at the same time... love is having the courage to stand up and defend them... love is having the courage to sit down and let them handle this on their own... In my opinion, love is something that you don't have to be older to understand. Kids love people everyday, they just have a different definition of love. A 16 year old and an 80 year old can have the same definition of love. Love is that thing that makes teenage girls cry in the middle of the night because she dreamt of losing him... Love is that thing that makes teenage boys hold her when all else fails. Love hurts. It sucks sometimes. But every time you feel like you have loved someone, you learn from it. I've learned that loving someone doesn't have to be kissing and hugging and holding on tightly. Love can be swinging together on the playground or having someones back. Love can be a best friend who isn't ready. Love can be lifting someone from the ground. Love is holding on when the rest of the world is against you. Love is strange and beautiful and unconditional."

Dean's eyes never left Castiels.


End file.
